


Filensulous

by Xxx_Iva_xxx14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29521665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xxx_Iva_xxx14/pseuds/Xxx_Iva_xxx14
Summary: Harry killed Bellatrix at the Department of mysteries. Now he is forced to live with the consequences of letting Voldemort in his head.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Filensulous

I

It was dark and quiet. And cold. The type of cold, quiet darkness surrounding Harry, reminded him of a vacuum but he knew it wasn’t. He could feel the cold stone under his feet. A sell. Harry was in a sell. But how? The last thing he remembered was Sirius falling through the Veil. His godfather had died, and it was his fault. The boy felt hot tears picking his eyes. 

_“I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!”_

_“You know the spell. Don’t you want her to pay for what she did to him? For taking him away from you? You know the spell. Do it!”_

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

No. No that didn’t happen. Right?! He hasn’t become a murderer. No, he didn’t mean it. He didn’t want her to die! He- he wasn’t evil. Right?!

_“You have to mean it in other to cast it. Otherwise, it won’t work.”_

And he was successful he remembered how he felt. The anger and hurt that came over him when Sirius died. And then that voice. That taunting voice in his head. Voldemort’s voice. That enchanting and so, so right voice in his head. And then after the curse the excitement, power, and euphoria that came over him like a hug. He had invited those emotions in. He remembers the euphoric but cruel laughter that he made after casting that spell. Then letting the voice, Voldemort, control him. Letting him put his mind into sweet oblivion, as he controlled Harry’s body. Oh, Merlin. What had Harry done? He had let the dark in him take over. What would Sirius think of him? He must be ashamed of him. And so were his parents.

At the realization of what had he done Harry felt himself fall on his knees on the cold, stone floor. He couldn’t breathe anymore. He could feel as his heart went in his throat blocking his breathing completely. He could no longer hold the tears in his eyes, so the boy started whimpering and crying in his hands. He crawled into a ball, trying to calm his shaking self down. 

“Ah, you are awake at last.”

Harry was startled by the raspy voice. Looked around the sell trying to identify the source to no avail. He only saw more darkness. 

“Lumos. Get up. Good. Incarcerous. Follow me.”

The boy looked at the man before him. He was wearing a black cloak and a deatheather’s mask. So, he was at Voldemort’s layer. Maybe he could get information for the other for where it was located. Then again, the Order won’t trust him. Why would they? He was a murderer. Seeing as his hands were tied in front of him, he had no option but to follow the man to wherever he was leading him. 

When they got out of the dungeons there was no doubt that the place was stunning. Big marble columns were around the countless huge French windows, decorated with gold silk. The floor here was also marble in the same shade rose ash. There were many figurines of different animals and flowers, magical and muggle alike, imbedded with small crystals that reflected the moonlight coming from the windows. 

The walk was long they climbed up two floors and went through many corridors until they reached a big black door. They entered the room it was, as the rest of the manor, big and with a huge window. But the similarities ended there. The walls were in deep red color with lit black candles on them. The floor was black marble that had gold lines cutting it up. The window was covered with a thin black curtain. The furniture was made of cherry wood and consisted of bookshelves, full of books with leather covers in various colors and sizes, covering almost an entire wall. In front of the window, there was a desk with one chair on the side of the door and another throne-like one in front of the window, facing the dreatheater and the prisoner. Harry, however, had no time to appreciate the beauty of the room, as the man sitting on the throne was non-other than Voldemort himself. The man’s red eyes pierced at Harry as he smiled and said calmly.

“Finally awake I see. Good. I think it’s about time we had a little chat. Sit. Avery, you can take your leave.”

“Yes, my lord.” The man bowed and left the room.

The boy growled at the person in front of him. Then he snarled. 

“The hell you want from me? Where am I? Why am I here? Why am I still…”

“Alive? Don’t worry about it. All will be explained in due time. Now, sit. Or all make you.”

Harry, with a loud thug, sat on the chair. He was wandless and with his hands tied up. He was at his enemy’s mercy.

“Good boy.”

“Don’t call me that! I am not a pet.” The sixteen-year-old growled.

The dark lord ignored his protests and replied in the same claim voice.

“You are probably aware by now, but I possessed you. Searched your brain found some rather… interesting information. “

The Gryffindor’s blood ran cold. What did he learn? Did he know of Snape’s disloyalty? Or the members of the Order? Was he going to make him spy on his friends and betray them? No, the boy wasn’t going to do any of that, he’d rather die. A dark chuckle left the older man’s lips.

“Relax. You are not going to see those mudblood-lovers anytime soon. No, you are staying here. As what is entirely up to you.”

“As if! I’ll leave this place before sunrise!”

“Really? And where, pray tell, will you go? To your precious Order? Do you really think they would accept a killer? No, you have no choice but to stay here. Now, let me finish and will know what you could be. You can continue to be a martyr. To be a prisoner for the rest of your days in that cell. To know nothing else but darkness and slowly drive yourself mad with guilt and shame.” Voldemort smiled cruelly and whispered softly. “Or you can allow me to show you why people hate mudbloods. To understand why I have these many followers. Aren’t you curious why I became a blood supremacist? I was like you, after all, a half-blood orphan raised in the muggle world.”

Harry’s mind was exploding. He had to get out of here. Merlin knows what would happen to him if he stayed. The blasted man wanted him alive but if his words were true, he didn’t need him happy or sane for that matter. He wasn’t safe. Ne needed out. The boy looked franticly around the room searching for a way out. Another door or a different smaller window. Anything! And yet there was nothing there wasn’t even anything he could use to defend himself. He was trapped. 

“I…”

“Of course, I don’t expect you to have an answer this soon. This is a big decision after all. Tonight, you are going to sleep in a room of the manor. Tomorrow afternoon all except your final decision. Avery! Take him to the room. And, Harry, here’s a piece of mind: don’t resist him. It will only hurt if you do so.” Voldemort smiled one last time before waking next to the window. Before Harry could try anything the death eater from earlier entered the room loudly and grabbed him by the collar making him follow the man through the endless corridors yet again. 

They climbed three more floors. The was on the fifth floor. So, no jumping out of the window. Just great his only passable escape root was taken away from him. They entered a room with two king-sized beds. Before he could register anything else about the place, he was thrown on one of them and force-fed a potion. The last thing he was able to register before falling asleep was the darkness and cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! English is not my first language, so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know. :)


End file.
